We Can't
by ArtLover101
Summary: Chase Davenport and Bree Slater have been in love with each other for so long but how can they be together? Watch as they try to be together and be happy but, can they dodge all the obstacles the world throws at them? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chase P.O.V.

I was looking at the most beautiful person on earth right now her name is Breeane Slater but Bree for short so she has beautiful light brown hair and dazziling brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. The only thing keeping us apart is the fact that were diffrent. You see she's a cheerleader while I'm a geek it just wouldn't work out. I know that she likes me too but still Trent likes her so he would but me in a hospital if I even said hi to her.

I wish things weren't like this. She ignores me everyday but yet gives me a little wave and sometimes even a smile her beautiful beautiful smile. Ahhh I love that smile so much. I wish we could be together but we can't. _

Bree P.O.V.

Wow, Trent just won't give up will he I wouldn't date Trent ever as long as I'm in love with a geek named Chase Davenport he has dark brown hair with matching eyes and a smile so cocky. I wonder how I ever fell for this geek but yet we can never be together but it just doesn't work that way I wish it were diffrent I wish we could be together but we can't.

You see I'm a cheerleader who likes a geek that just doesn't work.

Trent: Come on hottie lets go out tonight we can play cards in my bedroom.

Me: Fat chance Trent I don't like you I like someone else!

Trent: Who? I'll rip of his head and make sure you never see him again.

Okay now I'm worried I don't want him touching a single hair on Chase's head I like him too much so I'll just tell Trent that he lives in Australia. PERFECT IDEA!

Me: His name is Mathew and he lives in Australia I like HIM AND ONLY HIM! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Trent: What's his last name and what address I can go there and hurt him.

Me: Michalandy and 1048 Petting St.

Trent: K I'll see you in a year baby

Me: K bye

OMG Trent is just so stupid he actually bought it hurray for me finally I can finally date Chase just like I wanted and I can quit the stupid cheer leading squad because Trent can't make me stay in cheer leading now.


	2. Chapter 2

Trent P.O.V.

K so right now I'm on a plane headed to Australia just to kill some dude named Mathew but it might take longer than a year just to find and be come friends with him and make sure Bree never sees him like I'm landing.

Why is it so hot here? I thought it was supposed to be cold and Antarctica was supposed to be hot and all I see are kangaroos but no penguins. I wonder where they are.

Chase P.O.V.

So Trent just left this school for god knows why and where I finally have a chance to date Bree I'm so happy. Right now I'm doing my robot happy dance. YEAH IM SO HAPPY! I don't care if it's bad I can date Bree since she quit the cheer leading squad.

Bree: Hey Chase

Me: Hi Bree why did you quit the cheer squad?

Bree: Ummmmm because Isortalikeyouokay

Me: You like me?

Bree: Um yeah yeah I do

Me: Oh good I like you to

Bree: OMG REALLY?! SINCE WHEN?!

Me: Well 1 yes 2 since forever and 3 I know your excited and everything but would you I don't know maybe STOP SCREAMING I'm right beside you Bree geez

Bree: Sorry Chase

Chase: It's okay my ears just hurts that's all

Oh great I'm such an idiot now Bree has that sad look on her face also with that small pout how can I not forgive that?

Bree P.O.V.

Okay right now I'm making this face to get Chase to forgive I hope it works and hopefully ask me out today! It's so hard he forgave me for screaming but didn't ask me out but we were leaning in just a centimeter away from our first kiss since he never dates like me just a millimeter now and the bell rang and we didn't get our kiss.

Me: Come on Chase let's get to math before we're late

Chase: Okay okay I'm coming but when we're there is gonna say "Breeane Slater, Chase Davenport why are you to so late?"

Me: Does she have to say Breeane? You know I hate being called Breeane

Chase: Bree it's your real name

Me: I know I know don't remind me come on let's go

Ms. Fiona P.O.V.

I'm just doing attendance when my 2 students Chase and Breeane walk in

Me: Chase Davenport and Breeane Slater why are you 2 so late? Do you think this is a walk-in classroom?

Chase: No ma'am we don't

Me: Breeane where were you 2?

Breeane: We were on the other side of school while he was tutoring me for the test on Friday

Me: Fine just go take your seats


	3. Chapter 3

**K so guys Adam and Leo will not be in this story as I don't think they need to be in this story it's supposed to be Brace but that's it other charters might be included though**

Chase P.O.V.

So Bree and I are hanging out now since schools over now and were just having some lunch while studying back at my place and all of a sudden my dad walks in.

Dad: Chase I thought I was your father

Me: You are my father

Dad: Than why didn't you tell me a beautiful girl was coming over to study with you

Me: Oh right dad this is Breeane but call her Bree instead

Bree P.O.V.

I was studying with Chase when his dad comes in and it turns out that he forgot to tell his dad that I was coming over to study. I can't believe he forgot ask his dad and he's supposed to be smart but right now he's acting sort of like an idiot he even forgot to introduce me to his dad!

Donald: Hello Bree I'm Donald Davenport millionaire and genius

Me: Hi Donald I'm Bree as you already know and now I can see where Chase gets his smarts

Donald: Well yes he is my son after

OMG the awkward silence is back I hate awkward silence

Chase: Well dad Bree and I should get back to studying you should go back down to your lab and work on fixing Eddie and make sure he's not rude anymore

Oh thank god Chase broke the awkward silence

Me: Yeah we have test on Friday it was nice meeting you today Donald

Donald: it was nice meeting you Bree now I see why Chase always talks about you

By now I'm blushing for sure my face is on fire and nothing can put it out. Alright so Donalds gone now back to Chase.

Me: Whos Eddie?

Chase: Hes are smart home system and he has a problem with anyone under 18

Me: Okay

Well that's just weird


	4. Chapter 4

Chase P.O.V.

Uhhhhh I'm so tired of getting A+ all the time but I have to get good grades or else I'm not aloud to do anything. Now I'm waiting for Bree she just went to the washroom and I want to know her grade if it's a good 1 I'll ask her out if not I'll wait till the right time. Oh there she is its about time.

Me: Hey Bree did you get a good grade?

Bree: I didn't get a good grade. I GOT A GREAT GRADE! THANK YOU SO MUCH CHASE BECAUSE OF YOU I GOT AN A+

Me: Okay since your already so happy I wanted to ask you something

Bree: Okay what is it?

Okay nows my chance wait is Ethan coming? I'll just ask her now.

Me: Bree I was wondering will you

I was cut short when Ethan starting talking to Bree and asked her out.

Bree P.O.V.

OMG Chase was going to ask me out but instead he got cut short by Ethan who's trying to convince me to ho out with him. Where's Chase going he's walking away no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Ethan go away I don't want to go out with you you just ruined my chances with Chase I really liked him

Ethan: Come on babe that geeks a total joke

Me: He's not a joke to me and you don't deserve me

Ethan: I don't deserve you?! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!

Me: Okay as long as you leave me alone than okay, ba'bye now

Ethan: Fine but don't come to me when Chase leaves you

Was Ethan actually saying these words to me? I mean come on Chase would never leave me he likes me and I love him WAIT, I LOVE HIM? I gotta find Chase and tell him how I feel. After I ask him if he would ever leave me.

Chase P.O.V.

I'm sitting on a park bench in the middle of a meadow. I could call it T.B.B. which means The Beautiful Bree. I just love Bree way to much to not name this beautiful meadow after her. WAIT, I LOVE HER? I gotta find Bree and tell her how I feel. Unless she's dating Ethan than I won't bother her ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan P.O.V.

I'm making my move on Bree again right now since she's crying right now.

Me: Bree please stop crying I can't stand to see you sad

Bree: Do you want to know why I won't date you?

Me: Yeah

Bree: I know that your dating more than one girl right now and it started with Danielle. She told me that you don't ask her out a lot and when you guys are together girls give you their phone numbers and give you kisses and you just let them and kiss them back saying you don't know who Danielle is and that you've never met them before. Ethan, your a player I don't date players and that's 1 of the reasons I like Chase there's still a whole lot more.

Now I'm sad Danielle told her all that and not I will break up with her so I can be with Bree but, I have to prove to her that I'm not a player anymore.

Chase P.O.V.

I just found out 1 of the reasons of why Bree likes me. It's because I'm not a player I wonder how many reasons she has... wait, I have to tell Bree I love her not ask her how many reasons she has to like me.

Me: BREE!

Bree: Chase? What are you doing here?

Her face went completely red. She's so adorable.

Me/Bree: I have something to tell you! What is it? You go first. Okay I'll go first. We have to stop this!

Bree: You go first

Me: Okay Bree I'm here because I had to tell yo that I...

Ethan: Hey guys whats up?

Bree: Chase was telling me something but, you showed up and interrupted him

She was obviously angry. So was I and Ethan and I both know he did that on purpose since he likes Bree.

Ethan: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just though that it might be a good time to talk to you about something Bree

Bree P.O.V.

I'M SO ANGRY AT ETHAN RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO RIP OFF HIS HEAD AND FEED IT TO THE POOR AND GIVE THE REST OF HIS BODY TO SHARKS!

Me: What do you want to talk to me about?

I was getting very impatient.

Ethan: Well I wanted to talk to you alone

Ethan said that while motioning to Chase who left sadly.

**I'm sorry I haven't been writing story's lately but, I've sadly been busy with school lately sooooooo...**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	6. Chapter 6

Bree P.O.V.

As Chase left Ethan continued.

Ethan: Bree, to prove I'm not the person you think I am, can we make a deal?

Me: What kind of deal?

I don't like where this is headed...

Ethan: Well, I was thinking... If I can go 1 month without hitting on any girls or making a move on you, you go on a date with me?

Me: Ummmm...

Chase P.O.V.

He's probably gonna ask her out and she's gonna say "yes". Then they start dating and next thing you know THEIR MARRIED! Then theirs a child and they spend their whole life together and I'm just the person who babysits their kids when they want to go somewhere because, they won't have to pay me since I'm friends with Bree. Then, IM GONNA BE ALL ALONE!

Me: Hi dad

Dad: What's wrong Chase?

Me: How do you know there is something wrong?

Dad: I can just tell

Me: Okay then...

Dad: Okay, back to my question. What's wrong and does it have something to do with Bree?

HOW DID HE KNOW THAT!

Me: Maybe... Yeah, well nice chat, I'm gonna go do something in my room for a very long time so don't bother me

Dad: Wait...

That's the last I heard of him for the rest of the day since I ran up to my room after that.

Author P.O.V.

Chase ran up to his room after that and started thinking about Bree and all the things that could happen in the future if she was to start dating Ethan. What he didn't know was that she rejected him.

Meanwhile, with Bree and Ethan.

Bree: Ummmmm...

Ethan: Come on Bree, out with your answer

Bree: No, I never want to go out with you... I want to go out with Chase and their is nothing you can do about it!

After Bree said that Ethan stormed of raging with anger. His blood boiled and he wanted to kill Chase so that Bree has nobody but him. He ran to Chase's house and pounded on the door until Donald opened the door and...

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have had writers block but, I'm back! Sorta... either way hope you enjoyed this chapter :P CLIFF HANGER! :)**


	7. Goodbye Ethan: Part 1

**I know I haven't been on for a while but I'm busy at school, lots of drama :( and I was wondering... Should I put Adam in here? I think I might have a good part for him. Anyone want him in the story? If I get at least 3 reviews that involve putting Adam in the story, then you'll find out which part he gets. ON TO THE STORY!**

Last time on We Can't:

_He ran to Chase's house and pounded on the door until Donald opened the door and..._

Author's P.O.V.

Ethan was to mad. rap punched Donald right in the face and Eddie's screen popped up. He screeched as he saw the sight before him. Even though he was a computer he still had eyes, Donald lay there in a puddle of blood and still bleeding. Chase ran downstairs to see what was going on, just to see his father surrounded by blood. The next thing you knew he turned his head to see Ethan with a frying pan in his hand...

Chase's P.O.V.

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE? I HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE! STOP THINKING AND GET THE PHONE STUPID! Ethan? What's he doing here? And with a frying pan?

Author's P.O.V.

Ethan had smacked Chase really hard with it and he blacked out.

Meanwhile with Bree, she had been calling Chase for a while and decided to go to his house and see if he was there. When she got there she was horrified at the sight in front of her... A bloody Donald, a knocked out Chase, and a "smart" home system that was just staring at the mess. Bree stuttered,

Bree: W-w-what h-happened here E-Eddie?

She was shaking, fear took over her as she ran to Chase and hugged him, she never wanted to let go. If he died, she would too, she would be different, a different Bree.

Eddie: J-j-just l-l-look a-at the v-v-video

Bree slowly made her way towards the monitor and watched.

Moments later she stood there breathing heavily, trying to take it all in, everything she had just seen right before her eyes, could it be true? She prayed for her dear life that she was dreaming, but she had to face it, this was reality and it was all happening. She whipped out her phone and dialed 911 and told them to come quickly and that everything would be explained after. Moments later she heard sirens and rushed into the bathroom to wash her tear-stained face. Then she heard somebody yelling "Miss? Miss? Are you in here?" She ran out and seeing the sight of everything, her face became a waterfall, water streaming down her face.

Bree: EDDIE! Put the tape on!

Then the video popped up. After watching the man started to reply.

Man: How long ago was this?

Bree: I have no idea I-I got here a while ago after trying to call my boyfr- er friend, who's a boy, repeatedly and there was no answer so I came over to see all this!

Bree was crying so much that a puddle had started to appear at her feet...

**That's it for now! Review to me about whether putting Adam in the story, UNTIL NEXT TIME! =D**


End file.
